


Virgin Castiel

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunker, Canon Divergent, First Time, Human Castiel, Implied Masturbation, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is only a month into being human, Dean and Sam don't kick him out of the bunker. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Slow porn

Dean woke in the middle of the night as usual. Too many years of staying alert has made it so that Dean regularly slept in shifts. The first shift being a couple of hours, only to wake and assess the area, then return to sleep for the rest of the night as long as everything is safe. Even now, living in the bunker, Dean continued this routine, pacing the halls and checking the sigils before returning to his memory foam. He was just getting back to his room when he saw Cas approach from the other direction.

“Hey Cas,” he says softly in respect to the shadowy corners of the sleeping bunker. “Why're you up?”

Cas gave Dean a slight grimace. Being human is difficult. Remembering to eat, dealing with random headaches and limbs that fall asleep when compressed too long. And bathroom habits. Those were something made of nightmares. Inconsistent times when the body demands to excrete waste, false signals about how full his bladder was. It was almost as frustrating as the arduous task of eating several times a day. “Just...” Cas gave a wave towards the bathroom, unable to finish his thought.

“Yeah, I get it,” Dean nodded. He tried very hard not to stare at Cas in the sleep pants clinging to his frame, almost falling off his slim hips. And the shirt that Sam had obviously lent him, far too big but soft and baggy. _He looks adorable_ , Dean thought before he could stop himself. “Uh...so how're you doing with the human thing?” he asked quietly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck as he tried not to let his gaze linger on the light stubble dotting Cas' jaw.

A wave of sadness rushed over Cas, making him slump slightly where he was standing. It was overwhelming. Everything was too much. Emotions were frustrating and so damn random. He couldn't even figure out where to begin, so he gave a meek shrug, not wanting to burden Dean with such trivial matters.

“Hey, hey, it's ok,” Dean stepped forward when he saw the tears standing in Cas' eyes. “I'll bet everything is new and weird. We all get used to everything from the time we're infants. You've had, what, a month of this?” Without really thinking, Dean pulled Cas into a light embrace. Much to his absolute delight, he felt Cas place his hands on his back, returning the hug. Dean murmured whatever calming words he could think of as he gently rubbed Cas' back. Similar to how he would comfort Sam throughout his life, keeping Sam grounded and feeling safe.

Cas relaxed immediately in Dean's embrace. Everything seemed a bit better with his head buried in Dean's neck, inhaling Dean's scent. He learned to relish these hugs and think of them late at night when he was alone. Except in his mind the hug included Dean's lips and hands mapping out Cas' body, doing things that he could only vaguely imagine.

He wasn't the only one. Dean took the time to memorize how Cas felt in his arms; muscular and warm. Dean stored these sensations away for later use, when he would take himself in his hand and try not to moan too loudly. The feeling of Cas' hot breath on his neck was helping to create a problem between his legs. Every exhale made Dean wonder what that beautiful mouth would feel like sliding around, licking and sucking everywhere. He moved his hips away from Cas slightly, not wanting to spook him with his growing erection.

Cas moved his head slightly in the crook of Dean's neck just as Dean turned his own head, causing his lips to brush on the gentle stubble of Cas' cheek. So his body acted without his consent, puckering his lips and kissing Cas near his cheekbone. He immediately felt Cas' fingers spasm where they were splayed on Dean's back, and heard the hitch in his breathing. Dean held his breath, wondering if he overstepped somehow, or took advantage of Cas' vulnerability.

In turn, Cas felt himself grow hard faster than he thought possible. His breathing became erratic, and much to his horror, he didn't seem able to control it. Not having any clue what the correct course of action was in this situation, he turned his head and kissed Dean's cheek lightly. Dean exhaled a sharp puff of air into Cas' ear in response, tightening his grip on Cas' shirt, sending shivers down Cas' spine. He had never in his wildest imagination realized how incredibly good it felt to have someone's hot breath slipping around the curls of his ear. He let out a breathy moan as he stored the sensation away for later when he could touch himself again.

He'd always been aware of humanity and sexuality, but hadn't really ever paid attention to the mechanics of it. For Cas, it was just something people did, and intellectually he understood that it felt good. Now though, now he understood. As soon as he figured out that pushing himself into the bed or through his fist felt incredibly good, he did it as often as he possibly could. Luckily, the brothers haven't commented yet on how frequently he's had to wash his sheets. And Cas found he was immensely grateful for the people that built the bunker, how they included a sink in the bedrooms. That way he could clean his hands and the brothers would not be subjected to how often Cas engaged in that particular activity. Now with Dean's hot breath in his ear he was thankful that he'd already tended to his urges earlier in the evening, otherwise his pants would have needed washing by now.

Dean tried very hard not to move to quickly. He desperately wanted to run his hands up Cas' shirt, skate over his nipples, slide over his back. He would give anything in the world right this minute to be able to line his hips up with Cas' and press them together. His mind raced with ideas on when to grip Cas' firm butt, where to suck on his neck, how much pressure to give when he stroked Cas' shaft, and oh sweet lord of everything holy to hear Cas' breathy sounds up close and personal instead of through the thin door as he walked by on his nightly stroll. Or whenever Cas excused himself to his room, really. Dean had caught on to what Cas was doing and, much to his own embarrassment, he sometimes would sneak up to the door and listen. Once when he felt especially bold and horny, he plunged his hand into his pants and jerked himself in the hallway with his ear pressed to the door. Afterwards he had to scramble to his room to change his clothes before Sam wandered by. 

So instead of spooking Cas by flinging him up against the nearby wall, he very carefully dragged his lips over Cas' cheek so he could rest a gentle kiss right next to the corner of his mouth. He was instantly rewarded with a small whimper and the feeling of Cas pressing closer to him. Dean wanted to rut like an animal so badly he could almost think of nothing else, but he held his hips away slightly and dropped his hands to Cas' hips.

When Cas turned his head ever so slightly, Dean mouth was met with Cas' slightly parted lips. As his lips slotted against Cas' Dean felt his knees go weak and his nipples harden. Cas moaning into his mouth as he deepened the kiss made Dean whimper in a way he'd never admit to anyone. He tried to keep his hands on Cas' hips, he really did, but one started to travel north, under Cas' shirt, sliding over velvety skin and twitching muscles.

In response to Dean moving his hand up, Cas took the liberty of threading one hand through Dean's hair. He was rewarded by delicious moans from Dean, as well as Dean's hot tongue finding his. Cas almost lost it right then, this was more than anything he'd ever even hoped for, much less thought up while he learned to deal with his new body's sensations. He kissed Dean with everything he had, learning quickly how to apply the right pressure and how to chase Dean's tongue around. Breathing was becoming a serious problem, as was the feeling that he was about to burst through his sleep pants. “Dean,” he whispered, breaking off the kiss but not moving away. Cas was torn between wanting immediate release and wanting the sensations to go on forever.

“Shit Cas, sorry, I should have asked,” Dean panted. He didn't let go or move his head too far away, just in case Cas wasn't done yet. He felt Cas' hands alternately gripping and releasing him, like he didn't know what to do. “I'm sorry,” he said again and prayed he hadn't done something horribly wrong.

“No, not that....just....I'm getting very....aroused,” Cas' chest heaved against Dean. Cas felt the blush creep up on his face and briefly wondered how that could be possible if all the blood in his body was between his legs. He couldn't believe how much he ached, how hard he felt, how badly he wanted to rub himself on Dean. But that seemed too ungentlemanly to even consider doing here, in a hallway, like a desperate man. Surely Dean deserved more tenderness than that, he was probably used to much more considerate lovers, something Cas knew literally nothing about. 

Relief flowed through Dean at the idea that Cas didn't want to stop. “It's ok Cas.....me too....” Dean panted quietly as he slowly moved his pelvis against Cas' hip, so he could feel how excited Dean was. Dean had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out at how good it felt to finally have some pressure there. He ended up grunting heavily as he rocked his hips once before forcing himself to stop.

“Oh.....” Cas moaned, head dropping to Dean's shoulder. “....that's.....Dean......oh.....” Cas gripped Dean harder as his hips moved with Dean's. He wanted Dean to touch him everywhere, and he badly wanted to feel Dean's hot skin against his own. That's when it occurred to him that he had no idea what to do to make Dean feel good. “Dean....I don't know what to do...” he admitted in a very low voice as he hid his face with embarrassment. Cas allowed his hips to gyrate on Dean again, since Dean showed him it was ok to do so. “I want....to make you....feel good,” Cas panted into Dean's neck. “B-but....I don't.....”

Dean clued in right away. He and Sam had been with Cas every step of the way with his new humanity and endured a lot of Q&A sessions. Sex had not come up yet. Not even masturbation, Cas figured that one out all on his own. “How about we start by going into my room?” Dean suggested as he pulled away slightly, guiding Cas the few short steps to his bedroom door. 

A little yelp escaped Cas' mouth as Dean separated them, his cock throbbed with the loss of the small amount of friction it had. He let himself be led into Dean's room, only distantly aware of Dean closing the door and turning a light on the lowest setting. Cas felt that if he looked away from Dean for even a second he would find out he was dreaming all of this. Cas watched as Dean turned to him and put a hand on the side of his jaw, pulling him into another kiss. Cas returned the kiss with enthusiasm, trying and succeeding in eliciting more whimpers from Dean's throat. His hip burned where Dean rested his other hand and squeezed gently. Suddenly, Cas needed to feel more of Dean, so he slid his hands up under Dean's shirt to his hard nipples. 

Dean cried out into Cas' mouth when he felt Cas' trembling hands ghost over his nipples. He lost all coordination with the kiss the second Cas pinched both nipples gently. Groaning loudly he moved his mouth to Cas' throat where he licked and sucked messily as Cas experimented with stroking, pinching, twirling, and grazing his hard nubs. Cas' hands felt insanely good, good enough that Dean was starting to think this might end way too fast. “Cas,” he gasped, “come to bed. Please.” Dean pulled himself away slightly and started to claw at Cas' shirt. Cas took his hands back only to try to pull Dean's shirt off as well. With some fumbling, they found themselves down to a pair of thin pyjama pants each. 

Panting heavily, they both paused. Dean because he wanted to make sure Cas was fully on board, Cas because he had no idea how to proceed. “Show me what to do,” Cas whispered, trying not to sound like he was begging.

Dean made a decision in that second. He flicked his eyes to Cas' and licked his lips. “Next time,” he panted, “this time's all for you.” He leaned in for another kiss, trapping Cas' moan inside his mouth. Cas instantly wrapped his arms around Dean and forced their bodies together, grunting and gasping when their cocks met through the fabric. Dean moved them to the bed, breaking the embrace only to fling the covers back. He guided Cas down so he was on his back and then paused again, hands pressed into the bed on either side of Cas, feet still firmly planted on the floor. He took in how incredible Cas looked. From his chapped lips puffy from kissing to his mussed hair, from his pink cheeks to his heaving chest, Cas looked fantastically sexy. Dean met Cas' eyes again and saw a mixture of desire and trust looking back at him, causing Dean to melt inside.

Cas, for his part, was trying desperately not to come. He couldn't get over the fact that he was lying on Dean's _bed,_ with _Dean_ crouched over him, with _Dean_ almost _naked._ Trusting that Dean would stop him if he did something wrong, he hooked his fingers in his waistband and lifted his butt off the bed. Cas pushed his pants down, whimpering when the air touched his bare cock. Without taking his eyes off Dean's he wiggled and kicked until his legs were free of clothing. He was about to ask Dean to do the same but when he looked down he saw Dean had miraculously already left his pants in a puddle near his feet. Moaning loudly he reached up to grasp Dean's forearms while he stared at Dean's weeping cock. Cas rolled his hips up into nothing as he imagined taking Dean into his mouth. It felt like they were poised like this for an eternity, but it must have been only a minute or two before Dean finally lowered himself on the bed next to Cas, dislodging Cas' hands in the process.

Dean noticed Cas' balls had pulled themselves up tight and Cas' breathing was getting overly laboured. Knowing Cas was about to come, Dean carefully brought his hand to Cas and circled his thumb and forefinger around his scrotum, pulling his balls away gently. Making sure not to rub his cock against Cas, he murmured, “...that's it....you're doing good....calm down a bit...there you go...” as he pressed chaste kisses to Cas' cheek and jaw. When Cas' breathing smoothed out and his hips lost some tension, Dean pulled his hand away only to slide it up Cas' side. He started mouthing Cas' neck in earnest, sucking and nipping in an effort to find the best spots. As it turned out, the location that caused the best noises was just behind Cas' earlobe. Until Dean's mouth hovered right over Cas' ear and his tongue trailed over the shell as he exhaled hot and slow. Dean was rewarded by Cas losing it under him. 

As soon as Dean's wet tongue dragged around Cas' ear, Cas felt his orgasm rush to the surface. Calling out he clutched at Dean's back while he writhed around looking for friction. He shoved at Dean until Dean was straddling his thigh so Cas could thrust up into the crease in Dean's leg. When Dean sucked Cas' earlobe into his mouth Cas felt himself slam up into Dean, certain he was a rub or two away from shooting all over Dean. Somehow Dean managed to get his hand between them and circled his scrotum again, this time pressing hard on the base of Cas' cock. Cas didn't know if he should be relieved or frustrated at having his finish averted again, so he settled for whimpering while Dean's mouth lightly sucked a path down his neck and over his collarbone. 

Dean's cock was leaving a glistening trail on Cas' hip and leg as he moved down Cas' body. He wanted to taste Cas so badly he was practically crying with need. He kept having to remind himself not to overwhelm Cas. The last thing he wanted was for Cas to feel like everything ended too soon. So he held back a little, making sure to put all of his attention on Cas and try to forget about his own throbbing cock. It mostly worked. Without moving his hand away from Cas' balls, Dean licked and sucked his way down Cas' torso. When he was close enough, he pulled himself up slightly and glanced up to see Cas had lifted his head slightly to watch Dean. Cas' blue eyes were wide open in shock and hope. Cas' pink lips were parted, coming together briefly to say “please” in a barely audible voice.

Cas couldn't believe it. Dean's mouth was just about...almost...barely...touching his cock. He'd never thought about how good it would feel to have Dean's fantastic, swollen lips kiss him there. He lost his breath completely as he watched Dean open his mouth and engulf the head. He lost his mind when he watched Dean's eyes flutter shut as he moaned around his cock as if it was the best thing Dean had ever had in his mouth. Dean finally let go of Cas' scrotum in favour of holding Cas' hips down, which had started to buck wildly. Dean did his best and tried to get as much of Cas in his mouth as he could. There was no stopping now, Cas couldn't hold back if his life depended on it. His orgasm whipped through him, leaving him practically screaming as he clutched and pulled at the sheets. He felt one hip become free as he thrust up into Dean's mouth as he rode out the aftershocks.

As Cas' screams tapered down to whimpers, Dean worked him gently, sucking softly and licking slowly, swallowing everything. After he was sure he'd milked everything he could out of Cas, he lifted off and sat up between Cas' legs. “Dean,” Cas croaked, eyes mostly closed, “so good, now you-”

“I'm good,” Dean rushed.

“No, I want to, I do, let me-” Cas struggled out of his post orgasm haze.

“No, I, uh...I'm....”

Cas sat up slightly and saw the bashful look on Dean's blushing face. Lower down he noticed Dean's hand resting between his legs, come dribbling between his fingers. “I couldn't wait,” Dean admitted with a little shrug.

Cas felt his cock twitch at the sight of Dean looking shy as he absently stroked himself, spreading the come around. He seared the image into his mind for later use. “Dean.....that is so hot,” Cas growled.

Blushing further, Dean leaned over Cas, braced himself with his clean hand, and kissed Cas. This time it was slow, firm, and almost sweet. Smiling as he lifted off, he mumbled a comment about cleaning up the stickiness before hopping off the bed and over to the sink. Cas watched him openly, feeling too boneless to do much else. When Dean was done, he climbed back into the bed next to Cas. “Will you stay here tonight?” Dean asked in a quiet voice, half expecting that Cas would want to return to his room.

“Yes please,” Cas breathed. He felt Dean puff out a breath that he must have been holding. They shifted around a bit, ending up with Dean curled against Cas' side, covers tucked around them snugly. Just as Cas made the final adjustments he spoke. “Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean tipped his head up slightly.

“Next time you come like that, I want to clean it up with my tongue,” Cas decided.

Dean could only moan while dragging his pelvis against Cas' thigh and wish he was young enough to get hard immediately.


End file.
